


have some fun

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Gen, Rouge is not as mean as she looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: "This is my party, bat," Sally threatens, and Rouge huffs but backs down.





	have some fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadedNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JadedNobody).



> written in january

"Hi there, princess." When both Sally and Blaze, in an immaculate suit and a lavender sari respectively, look up at the mention Rouge realises her mistake. "And princess number two," she amends. "Hello."

"Hi Rouge," replies Sally. "Am I princess number one or two?"

"Two," says Rouge with a serene smile, and Sally swats at her arm.

"Hello." Blaze nods at Rouge, ever polite. She's surprisingly likable under that glossy polished 'I'm-a-royal' exterior, but if they're at a formal event it's twice as hard to dig beneath it. She's a thrill in a fight though, vicious and elegant, and talking about fighting moves… isn't Blaze supposed to be good at ballet?

"Shouldn't you be out on the dance floor?"

Blaze flattens her mouth to an unhappy line, and Sally jumps in to say, " _I'm_ the one that should be out there if anyone. It's my father's ball anyway – are you here on official business?"

"Yup." Rouge pops the p. "I'm representing GUN along with Shadow. Chaos knows where he went off to…"

"Hiding in the janitor's closet, probably." Sally laughs. "My bad. That was kinda mean – maybe he went out into the gardens?"

Hmm hmm. It's a nice enough night for a moonlight stroll. If you're forced to attend some ball hosted by the Acorn family when you'd rather be at home watching TV, then escaping out into the park must sound appealing. Not that Rouge is considering it or anything. She asks, "So where's _your_ entourage, Sal? The rest of your merry band of freedom fighters?"

"Sonic is in the kitchen stealing treats when the chefs aren't looking," Sally says with an exasperated look and sighs. "Antoine and Bunny are dancing over there, and the rest couldn't attend. Oh, and Nicole is keeping an eye on Marine."

Blaze says, "I brought Marine with me as a representative for the Sol dimension." Nice, nice. Lovely small-talk, this. Exquisitely boring. There's not even anything worth stealing in here, since the few jewels that aren't fake are just… tawdry. Rouge has _class_ , dammit. She's considering leaving anyway at the point that Blaze exclaims, " _Silver_?" and that immediately gets Rouge to think different thoughts. Watching Blaze and Silver interact was always funny (Rouge isn't being cruel here. It's just that sometimes Silver is a bit clueless (or naïve as Blaze would've put it) and sometimes Blaze just can't talk without flustering and fumbling it up. It's cute in a hopeless way)

"Silver!" Rouge calls at him, and he stops and looks over at them. He's wearing some grey and blue suit that Rouge isn't entirely sure _is_ actually a tuxedo, but who cares. "Come over here!"

Blaze waves at him and Silver starts moving, while Sally glares at Rouge. Rouge shrugs.

"Hi Blaze," is of course the first thing Silver says as he arrives. He's holding a glass of some sorta drink and Rouge feels tempted to just swipe it out of his hand and take a sip.

"Hi Silver," Blaze replies.

Sally continues glaring at Rouge like she knows what Rouge is thinking. _Sheesh_.

"Silver," Rouge says. "How do feel about dancing?"

"Oh, um. It's alright?" He does some sort of shrug. "I mean, I can't ballroom dance, but…"

"Then Blaze can teach you, right?"

Blaze looks surprised at this notion. "Uh. I'm… that is…."

"C'mon, go on," Rouge gives them both a light shove.

Sally butts in with, "Ignore Rouge, she's always this insufferable."

"Don't mind Sally, she's a killjoy."

"This is my party bat," Sally threatens, and Rouge huffs but backs down.

"Yeah, yeah."

Blaze and Silver are awkwardly looking at each other, not quite holding hands. They're not quite doing _anything_ , but the air is thick with potential. There's a whole story just waiting to be told here, but Sally only seems to think that Rouge is gonna mess with them.

"Hey," Rouge then says, despite Sally's warning look. "Just go out there and have fun, alright?"

"Avoid the ambassadors," suggests Sally grudgingly. She gives Rouge a _look_. "And the balconies should be empty, in case you want to leave for a bit."

"Oh, okay." Silver looks at Blaze, and then he says, "Thank you, Rouge, your highness?"

"Just call me Sally."

Blaze does an actual little bow for them. "Thank you."

Then they leave, slipping out into the crowd, hand in hand. After they're out of earshot Sally turns to Rouge and says, "Didn't expect you to not… poke fun at them."

Rouge blows her a raspberry and says, "And guess who's funnier to tease than two helpless teenagers? You."


End file.
